Back To Paris
by ScarletHand2
Summary: A fun story about what happens when 5 Xiaolin dragons take a weeklong trip to Paris, France. A few pairings. You might want to read A Storm Cloud In A Perfect Sky first to know who the 5th Dragon is.
1. Battle In A Cornfield

Author's Note: This is something I wrote when I was bored one day. I was thinking of making it a oneshot, but...it was too long. So I just split it up into chapters.

* * *

Rainie Boulangere was fast alseep, leaning against the cold window in her room. According to the fluorescent clock on the nightstand beside her, it was 10:59 pm.

The room was a mess; papers littered the floor and photographs were cluttered on the table. A photo album was open to a page marked 'Mon familie'. There was a man and a woman, looking to be in their early forties; a boy with messy brown hair and a dimply grin that looked to be about sixteen years old; and a girl with long, wavy, reddish-brown hair who looked like she was about fourteen years old. On the opposite page was the same picture, but looked to be taken a few years earlier. Above the man was 'Papa'; above the woman, 'Mama'; the boy, 'Jean-Paul'; and above the girl, 'Moi'. The names were in a girl's handwriting.

Next to the album was a framed photo of the same girl with a purse on her shoulder and two shopping bags in each hand. She was linking arms with two other girls, evidently her friends. The girl on the left had long, curly blonde hair and was quite pretty. She had two shopping bags in each hand and a brilliant smile. The other girl had short, straight black hair and wore a lot of make-up. She had a toothy grin and carried only one shopping bag, and two purses were swinging at her shoulder. Above her was the name 'Sabrina'. Above the middle girl was 'Moi' and above the blonde girl was 'Christelle'.

There was a soft knock on the door. Hearing no answer, the guest opened the door.

Raimundo stepped carefully over the random papers to the sleeping Rainie. He lightly tapped her shoulder and whispered, "Rainie, wake up!"

Rainie stirred slightly and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times.

"Raimundo! What are you doing in 'ere? Eet's-" she glanced at the clock "-eeleven o'clock!"

"I know," he replied, "but Dojo has justed sensed another Shen Gong Wu! We have to leave like, now!"

Rainie hopped off her chair. "Where ees eet?"

Raimundo grinned. "Paris."

Her face lit up. "Paris! Oh joy! I 'aven't been zere een ovair five years!"

"I know. So let's go!"

Rainie, still in her Xiaolin robes, was ready in a flash. She and Raimundo hurried out of her room and met the others outside, in the temple courtyard. The lit lanterns brightened the courtyard, even though it was an hour before midnight.

Master Fung smiled when he saw Rainie and Raimundo coming. "Ah, Rainie, I knew you would be excited about this trip."

"Oh yes, I am," said Rainie, grinning.

"Ahem," said Dojo the dragon irritably. "Can we go now, please? I need my beauty sleep, after all!"

The Xiaolin apprentices hopped on Dojo and flew away, Master Fung waving at them from below.

Omi sat in front, while Clay brought up the rear. Clinging on tightly, Clay yelled over the wind, "I never git tired o' this!"

"Me neither!" they chorused in unison.

A few minutes later, they landed in a cornfield. Rainie jumped off of Dojo and breathed in pure French air.

"_Oh la la_, _c'est tres genial a etre ici encore!"_ she exclaimed.

Raimundo, Clay, Omi, and Kimiko glanced at each other.

"I'll have to ask Daddy if he can send us a couple of those new translators," said Kimiko sheepishy.

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Clay.

"Where is the Shen Gong Wu?" asked Omi, looking around.

"Uh, somewhere in this cornfield," answered Dojo.

"That was kind of vague," said Raimundo truthfully.

Dojo shrugged. "Sorry, kid, but that's the best I can do."

The Xiaolin dragons searched the cornfield for about five minutes until they heard a cry from somewhere to the west. Rainie had found the Owl Feathers.

As her friends fought their way through the cornfield towards her, Rainie heard a distant buzzing above her. With one glance, she realized that the self-proclaimed 'evil boy genius', Jack Spicer, his girlfriend and Kimiko's cousin, Kailani, and his ancient evil ghost sidekick, Wuya, were arriving for the Owl Feathers.

"Hurry!" she heard Jack yell to Wuya. "The French girl's got the Shen Gong Wu!"

"What 'French girl'?" shouted Kailani angrily. "Her name is Rainie!"

Rainie felt a surge of fondness for Kailani at this comment as she ducked down and snuck through the corn to the nearest person she could hear running towards her. It was Clay.

"You got it, then?" he whispered.

"Yes," she answered, showing him the Owl Feathers. They were a pair of grayish-brown wings with an owl's face adjoining them to form a sort of backpack with wings, much like Jack Spicer's. The owl's face strongly resembled Wuya's mask.

"Hey, where'd she go?" demanded Jack, dumbfounded.

Kailani shrugged. "I dunno. Why don't you go in and look for her, then?"

The fondness disappated slightly.

Grumbling, Jack dove into the cornfield on his Jack-bot.

Rainie felt a tug on her robes near her collar. A second later, she felt herself being pulled up from the ground! Jack was trying to lift her!

Clay grabbed her and held on tightly. Jack was getting agitated.

"Kailani, Wuya, a little help here!"

"I don't have hands, remember?" said Wuya, sounding amused.

"This is not funny!" shouted Jack. "Kailani, help please!"

Kailani sat down on her hoverboard. "Sorry. I'm your girlfriend, not your assistant."

Clay's grip was starting to slacken. "Can't...hold...on...much...longer..." he grunted.

Finally, Clay's hands gave way and Jack dragged Rainie up into the air. Wuya and Kailani looked astounded; evidently, they hadn't expected him to succeed.

"Now, miss Frenchie," he growled in Rainie's ear, "hand over the Shen Gong Wu, and no one gets hurt."

"Nevair," she said fiercly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Jack, irritated, tightened his grip. Rainie winced; her breathing was getting shallower.

"Jack, stop it, you're hurting her!" pleaded Kailani.

Jack ignored her. "Maybe you didn't hear me," he hissed. "Hand over the Shen Gong Wu!"

Just then, they heard a cry of "Fire!"; Kimiko jumped up and a fireball came whizzing past Rainie's ear. Unfortunatly, it had missed Jack.

"Na-ne-na-ne-boo-boo!" he taunted. "Missed me!"

Kimiko grinned michieviously. "That's where you're wrong, Jack Spicer!" Then, seeing the confused look on his face, she added, "That was a heat-seeker!"

Jack turned around. Sure enough, the fireball had turned around an was now speeding towards Jack and Rainie!

"Oh raspberries..." he muttered. He dropped Rainie, who screamed as she fell towards the field. Raimundo appeared out of nowhere and caught her.

"Retreat!" yelled Jack; Wuya hissed furiously, but followed Kailani. Before leaving, Jack turned and said, "You may have won this time, Xiaolin losers, but I'll be back! I'll be-"

"Oh, just drop it, Jack," said Kailani.

Jack frowned and sped away, muttering something like, "Never should have brought her".

The Xiaolin apprentices and Dojo cheered.

"Okay, everybody, time to go back," said Dojo.

Rainie's face fell. "Now?"

Dojo gave her a funny look. "Well, yeah. We all need our sleep."

"Oh..." She looked over at the horizon., a dreamy look in her eyes. Then she turned to them, resolute. "I will stay 'ere."

They all gasped and stared at her.

"Just for a little while," she added hastily. "I 'ave not seen my family for ovair five years."

There was a brief silence.

"I'll stay here with her," said Raimundo determindly.

"Me too," said Kimiko. "Paris has all the best shops; it is the fashion capital of the world, after all!"

Rainie beamed at her. "You're right, Kimiko. We can eenvite Kailani along for an all-girls shopping spree!"

"I heard that the cuisine in Paris is top-notch," offered Clay. "I reckon it's high time for a vacation, eh, Omi?"

They all stared at Omi. His cheeks turned pink. "I- well, I suppose..."

"Great," said Clay happily. He turned to Dojo. "How 'bout you, Dojo?"

"Well," said Dojo, pretending to consider, "the idea of living in Paris does sound tempting...what with the marvelous food and fashionable people..."

"You coming or what?" prodded Raimundo impatiently.

"I think I'd better stay at the temple with Master Fung and the other monks. How about I pick you guys up in a week?"

"Sounds 'bout righ'," said Clay, looking at Rainie, who nodded.

"Zat weel be plenty of time to show you most of Paris!" she said jovially.

"Okay then, _bonne voyage_!" he said, flying away. They waved at him until he disappeared. Then they all turned to Rainie.

"Um, how do we get out of the cornfield?" inquired Kimiko.

Rainie scanned the horizon. It was daylight here in France. "We go zat way," she said, pointing to the east.

* * *

Author's Note: That was mostly in English. I have to warn you, though, the next few chapters have quite a bit of French in them, so get a translator ready. 


	2. Lost In Translation

Author's Note: If you're wondering why I posted this chapter so quickly, it's because I finished this story a long time ago. I just realized that I barely have anything written by me on our account, so I decided to post this. I hope you're enjoying, btw, 'cuz it took me a while.

* * *

About ten minutes later, the Xiaolin apprentices turned a corner onto a quiet street with very large houses of many colors. Pale peach, off-white, tan, brown, light blue, and white houses surrounded them as they walked down the street, in search of Rainie's house. 

Rainie stopped in front of a particularly large light blue house. It had three floors and white shutters, doors, and flowerboxes with beautiful flowers blooming in them. A white picket fence lined the front yard, where there was a pebble path to the front door, a small fountain, and a magnificent garden. In addition to flowers everywhere, there were also French flags lining the garden.

Kimiko, Omi, Clay, and Raimundo all looked at Rainie. She had tears in her eyes.

"Zis ees my 'ome..." she said softly. She opened the gate, and ran along the path to the front door, yelling, "Mama! Papa! Jean-Paul! _Je suis chez soi!"_

They stared at her for a moment. "What's she saying, Kimiko?" asked Clay.

"She's probably telling her parents that she's home," answered Kimiko uncertainly.

"Who's Jean-Paul?" demanded Raimundo.

For some reason, Kimiko's cheeks turned pink. "He's Rainie's totally cute brother," she said. "Rainie showed me a picture of him. She says he likes gadgets."

"Your type of guy, right?" he joked, elbowing her in the arm.

Kimiko glared at him, but grinned.

"Friends," said Omi patiently, "this is no time to be discussing the cuteness of boys or Kimiko's type of guys. We must join Rainie in her quest of reuniting with her family."

"Omi's right, guys," said Clay. "We really should be up there with her."

"Okay." They walked up the path to the front door, which was wide open. They stepped inside the landing, where a large golden chandelier hung above them. Echoing off the walls were the exclaimations of joy from Rainie and her family, all in very fast French.

They followed the voices into a large sitting room, where Rainie was hugging both her parents and Jean-Paul. As Jean-Paul stood up straight, Kimiko caught a full look of him. He had messy brown hair with blond highlights that went to his ears and light green eyes, dimples on his cheeks and a dazzling grin; he wore a dark blue sweatshirt with the words _Flippin' Sympa _on it, jeans, and brown loafers, his iPod earphones hanging from his pocket. Kimiko thought he was terribly cute.

Raimundo looked at Rainie. She looked so happy to see her family again. Had it really been that long? He pondered this for a moment, and realized that she had been away from her family for almost six years. _Being a Xiaolin apprentice is tough and all, _he thought, _but I could never imagine being away from Brazil for six years! With no beach, no surfing, no girls, no family...I never realized how tough it must be for her._

Clay examined Rainie's parents. Her father was tall, tan, and business-like-looking. He looked a lot like Jean-Paul; same dimply grin, same eyes, same hair color, except that his was shorter and he had a mustache. He wore a suit and his hair was neatly combed. Rainie's mother looked different from the rest of the family. Her bright red hair was in a high ponytail, her bangs hanging neatly on her forehead, just above her bright blue eyes. She didn't seem to wear a lot of make-up; _She don't really need it,_ Clay couldn't help but thinking. She had pale skin that matched perfectly with her light blue shirt and long flowery skirt. Pearls adorned her earlobes and a quaint golden necklace and bracelet made her outift complete. Her diamond wedding, engagement, and ten-year anniversary rings sparkled in the sunlight.

Omi stood back and watched the scene. He, an orphan, knew what it was like to not see your parents. But what made Omi sad was that he never knew who his parents were; his friends all knew their parents. The monks had raised him to be a monk himself. Omi began to wonder what his parents were like. Was his father like Kimiko's; owning a huge company and being filthy rich? Or maybe he was a sheriff, like Clay's; maybe his parents were like Raimundo's or Rainie's. The only person(s) that ever felt like a parent to him was Master Fung and the other monks.

Suddenly, Rainie's mother turned and saw them. "_Oh la la, nous avons les invites!"_

Kimiko, who knew a little bit of French, answered, "_Euh, nous sommes les amies de Rainie, mais nous ne parle pas le francais."_

Clay, Omi, Raimundo, and Rainie all stared at her. "You speak French?" they said incredolously in unison.

Kimiko shrugged. "_Juste une peu-_ oops! I mean, just a little."

Rainie beamed at her friends. "_Mama, Papa, Jean-Paul, je vous presente mes amies."_ She pointed to Clay. "_Il s'appelle Clay Bailey; il s'appelle Omi; il s'appelle Raimundo Pedrosa; et elle s'appelle Kimiko Tohomiko."_

Jean-Paul stepped forward, bowed down, and kissed Kimiko's hand. "_Enchante, Kimiko."_

Kimiko blushed a deep shade of red.

"'e said, 'Pleased to meet you'," supplied Rainie.

"Oh, uh, _enchante, aussi,"_ she said sweetly. Jean-Paul laughed.

Rainie turned to Jean-Paul. "_Kimiko aime les gadgets, aussi."_

Jean-Paul raised his eyebrows. _"Vraiment?"_

Kimiko didn't need to be told what that meant. _"Oh oui, j'adore les gadgets!"_

"_Attends, 'Tohomiko'?"_ he said, one eyebrow raised. "_Le compagnie de jouets?"_

Rainie cleared her throat. "_Jean-Paul, Kimiko ne parle pas francais tres bien."_

"Oh, zat ees okay," he replied. "Does, uh, does your papa 'ave a toy company called 'Tohomiko'?"

"Yes, that's my- wait, you speak english?" said Kimiko interestedly.

"I took eenglish een school," he explained. "Zat ees so cool zat your papa owns a toy company! You must 'ave all ze latest stuff."

As Kimiko showed Jean-Paul her favorite gadgets, Rainie told her parents of all the adventures she and her friends had had. Raimundo, Clay, and Omi added in bits as well.

Later, the Boulangere's offered them to stay in their home. Raimundo would share with Jean-Paul, Kimiko with Rainie, and Clay with Omi in the guest room.

Kimiko was sitting on the bean bag chair in Rainie's room, adding things to her PDA and absent-mindedly petting Rainie's cat, Mousant, when Rainie suddenly burst in the room.

"Kimiko, I must eentroduce you to my friends!" she exclaimed, stepping aside. In walked a pretty girl with curly blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a green spaghetti strap shirt, a pink miniskirt, and white knee-high boots. Behind her was a girl with short black hair and a lot of make-up. She had a black tube top, a white skirt, and black boots.

Rainie pointed to the blond girl. "Kimiko, zis ees Christelle. _Christelle, elle s'appelle Kimiko_."

Then she pointed to the black-haired girl. "And zis ees Sabrina."

Christelle smiled. "_Salut, Kimiko_."

"_Oui, salut, Kimiko_," said Sabrina timidly.

Kimiko smiled at them all. "It's nice to meet you both."

Christelle raised her eyebrows. "You are eenglish?"

"Well, actually, I'm Jap-"

"Eet's okay, we learned eenglish een school," explained Sabrina.

"So, Kimiko, wood you like to join us een some shopping?" asked Rainie hopefully.

"Sure!" answered Kimiko. "Can I call Kailani and see if she wants to come too?"

"Zat wood be great," said Rainie happily. "I will get ready. _Rendez-vous derant le cafe?"_

Christelle and Sabrina nodded briskly and left.

"Oh, zis weel be such fun!" exclaimed Rainie. Kimiko was busy talking to Kailani.

"'Bye," she said, and hung up. "She'll be here any min-"

Suddenly, the doorbell rung two floors down. Kimiko and Rainie flew down the steps the the front door and flung it open. There stood Kailani, wearing jeans and a pink tee-shirt with the words _Angel Without Wings_ on it. She had a white bandana on her head and her blond hair with blue tips was in its usual half-up style.

Kimiko and Kailani exchanged hugs and Kailani gave Rainie a one-arm hug. "Are we ready to shop?" she asked, holding up her bulging purse.

"Almost," said Rainie, and ran upstairs for her purse. Kimiko and Kailani chatted while waiting for her. When she appeared, they left for the shops.

-

Meanwhile, Raimundo, Clay and Omi decided to try Paris' famous cuisine. They stepped inside a restaurant called "_Chez Moi"_ and followed the waiter to a fancy booth. They sat down and looked through the menu.

"Uh, this is all in French," observed Clay uneasily.

"Well, what else would it be in?" said the waiter sharply. He turned and left for another table, muttering 'foreigners' under his breath.

They continued to look through the menu.

"Hey guys, do you think 'cote des porcs avec une salade nicoise' means pie?" asked Raimundo.

"Your guess is as good as mine," answered Clay, flipping the page.

"The 'sandwich saucisson' sounds tempting," said Omi, considering, "but I think I'll get the 'croque-monsieur'."

"What about the 'croque-_madame_'?" joked Raimundo.

"Well, that has a fried egg on top," he said, reading the description, "which actually sounds better. I'll get that."

"I'm glad you found something," said Clay, his brow furrowed. "I can't find any good ol' char-broiled burgers in this thing. Of course, I can't read it, anyway..."

Raimundo whistled. "I hear you, bro. Maybe I'll just get a salad..."

Just then, two giggling girls walked past their table.

"Hey guys, I have an idea," whispered Raimundo. Then he turned to the girls. "Excuse me, ladies, but do either of you speak English?"

They looked at him skeptically. "Yes," they said in unison.

"Oh, good. Can you tell me what this means?"

Finally, Raimundo and Clay, with the help of the girls, figured out what they wanted to eat.

"Thanks a lot, ladies," said Raimundo. The girls waved and left.

Raimundo looked smugly at Clay and Omi, who both looked astounded, as the waiter came to their table. He took their orders and collected the menus.

"I've gotta hand it to you, Rai," commented Clay. "You sure gotta way with girls."

Raimundo grinned. "I know."

A few minutes later, the waiter returned with their food and drinks.

"Talk about fast service!" said Clay, picking up his knife and fork.

Omi took a small bite of his _croque-madame_, chewed, then swallowed. "This is most delicious!" he said, taking another bite.

"Wanna try a bite of my _cote des porcs avec une salade nicoise_?" offered Raimundo.

Omi accepted. "I am much obliged, Raimundo; this is also most delicious!"

"Is this 'most delicious', too?" asked Clay, shoving his heavily laden plate towards Omi. He took a bite of Clay's _boeuf borgignon avec dinde a la sauce d'aigre-doux._

_"_Oh yes, this is most delicious, too!"

Just then, they heard a tinkling bell; the restaurant door had opened. In walked five girls, each carrying countless shopping bags.

"Hey, where do you think the girls are?" inquired Raimundo. "They've been gone for like, hours."

"I am faithful that we will meet up with them soon," said Omi.

The boys shrugged and went back to their food.

-

"What do you guys zink of zis place for lunch?" asked Rainie. She, Christelle, Sabrina, Kimiko, and Kailani had taken a break from their shopping spree and decided to have lunch.

Christelle nodded. "I like eet. 'ow about you?" she asked Kailani.

She shrugged. "It's cool with me."

"What's it called?" asked Kimiko.

"_Chez Moi,"_ answered Sabrina. "Or, 'My Home', een Eengleesh."

"Oh, okay."

"Great!" exclaimed Rainie. "_Excusez-moi, monsieur!_" she said to a waiter. "_Nous avons besoin d'une cabine pour cinq persons."_

The waiter nodded. "_Suivre-moi, mademoiselles,"_ he said politely. They followed him to a booth. The booth next to them was empty, but the one on the opposite side was occupied by a blond boy in a large cowboy hat, a dark-skinned and -haired boy, and a small bald boy.

They sat down and looked through the menu. Sabrina helped Kimiko and Rainie helped Kailani pick their food and drinks. When the waiter came, Rainie ordered _poule avec riz_; Kailani ordered a_ salade avec les tomates_; Kimiko ordered a _croque-monsieur_; Christelle ordered _cote des porcs avec mais doux_; and Sabrina ordered a _salade nicoise._

The girls showed each other what they had bought while they ate. Kailani was first to finish, so she excused herself to go to the bathroom. On her way back from the bathroom, she caught a glimpse of who sat at the booth behind them. It was Raimundo, Clay, and Omi!

"Guys!" she said as she approached the table. "Guess who's sitting behind us?"

Rainie leaned across the table to get a better look. "'Oo?"

Kimiko turned around. "Hey!"

Raimundo and Omi looked up. "Oh, hello, Kimiko!" exclaimed Omi, waving. He waved so hard that he knocked over his water, all over Raimundo.

"Omi!"

The waiter rushed over, a look of extreme annoyance on his pointy face. "No trouble at all..." he mopped the table with a cloth and handed Raimundo a dry one.

"Thanks," muttered Raimundo, patting his pants dry. The waiter nodded curtly and left.

Christelle and Sabrina burst out laughing. "Such a funny boy!"

Raimundo blushed. "Oh, thanks."

"Not you," said Christelle pointedly, "'im. Ze little yellow bald one."

Raimundo's grin faltered. Omi looked surprised.

"I am...funny?" he said.

"Of course," said Sabrina, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Raimundo opened his mouth to retaliate, but seemed to think better of it.

Suddenly, a boy walked over to the girls' table. "_Excusez-moi, mademoiselles."_

Rainie looked up. He was extremely handome. "_Ou-oui_?" she stammered, her face growing red.

"_Ou sont les toilettes?"_ he asked politely.

"Oh..._je ne sais pas, desole."_

_"C'est d'accord,"_ he said reassuringly. "_Merci de toute facon."_

He left. The girls gushed over his cuteness as the boys rolled their eyes.

* * *

Author's Note: 1 more chapter to go! R&R, plz! Oh, and btw, you know the part when Raimundo, Clay, and Omi are in the restaurant, trying to decide what to order, and they get the two girls to translate? I based that part off of the part in The Lizzie McGuire Movie when Gordo approaches the two Italian girls and says "Ciao", and they kinda look at him wierdly and say "Ciao". I just thought that part was so funny. 


	3. Bursting With Excitement

Author's Note: Shorter, but this is the last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The days went by, and the Xiaolin apprentices had a blast in Paris; literately. One night, in the local park, people were (legally) setting off fireworks. Rainie and her friends decided to go and watch.

They walked through the lawn to a spot where no one was sitting. Clay, Raimundo and Jean-Paul spread out the blanket while Omi and the girls unloaded the picnic basket. There were gourmet chicken sandwiches (Rainie's mother was a professional gourmet chef) with small bowls of brown rice, vegatables, and some cider. For dessert there were sugar cookies and a cake with German chocolate icing.

As they ate their sandwiches, the fireworks began. The entire park oohed and ahhed as they burst in the night sky, like shimmery flowers blooming in a dark sea of stars.

Rainie sat cross-legged next to Raimundo. Without thinking, she yawned and rested her head on his shoulder. He didn't seem surprised.

Kimiko was laying down on her stomach with her head being propped up by her hands. She reached for a sugar cookie. Jean-Paul, who was sitting on his knees next to her, also reached for a cookie, and lightly brushed her hand by accident. They both blushed and recoiled. But shortly after, Kimiko grabbed a cookie.

Sabrina, Kailani, and Christelle were all hugging their knees and munching on cake.

Omi, who was too short to see anything, was sitting atop Clay's hat and was eating some cookies he had piled up on the brim.

When the finale was over, they packed up the blanket and basket and headed back to Rainie's house.

Sabrina and Christelle, who lived a few blocks away, said goodbye and left. They walked up the pebble path to the front door and went inside.

-

"Hey, Raimundo," said Jean-Paul. They were both lying in separate beds across from each other in Jean-Paul's room.

Raimundo turned over. "Yeah?" he replied sleepily. He yawned.

"What ees going on beetween you and my seester?"

"Rainie? Oh. We're like, best friends." He blinked. "Why?"

"No reason," Jean-Paul answered vaguely. "Eet's just zat, you are all she talks about lately. Raimundo did zis, Raimundo did zat, Raimundo told me zis, Raimundo said zat..."

"Sounds to me like you're jealous," he teased.

"I am not jealous."

"Sure you're not."

"Zat's right. I am not."

"I was only joking, Jean-Paul..."

"I was 'oping zat you were."

"Well, I was."

"Zat ees good."

"Good night."

"_Bonne nuit."_

_-_

"So, Kimiko," said Rainie as Kimiko was brushing her hair. "You like my brother, yes?"

The brushing slowed down slightly. "What makes you say that?" she said evasively.

"Oh, nozing..." Rainie replied nonchalantly. "Just that you're always talking to 'im, you blush when he entiars ze room, you listen to 'is favorite song..."

"Have you been snooping in my iPod again, Rainie?" said Kimiko accusingly.

"Well, yes," she admitted, "but eet ees so obvious zat you like 'im! Why deen't you tell me?"

The brushing stopped. Kimiko sighed. "I guess I just thought that it would be all wierd if we-"

"No no!" exclaimed Rainie, a little hysterically. "Zat ees why I eentroduced you to 'im in ze first place! I wanted you two togezair! I deed wut you would call 'setting up'..."

"You set us up!?"

"You were ze perfect couple!"

A pause. "Well, I can't argue with that..." Kimiko admitted. "And he _does_ seem to like me..."

"Great!" said Rainie happily. "I weel talk to 'im."

"What! No!" said Kimiko, alarmed. "We're leaving tomorrow, remember?"

"Oh, right," replied Rainie, her face falling. "But I wuz 'aving such a good time..."

"We all were," Kimiko pointed out. "But we can't just quit being Xiaolin dragons. We have to go back to the temple tomorrow, Rainie."

She sighed. "I guess you're right."

Kimiko put the brush down. "We'd better go to bed. 'Night."

"Good night, Kimiko."

-

"This place is nothin' like Texas, but I kinda like it here," said Clay while staring up at the ceiling.

"I agree," replied Omi. "Though it is exceptionally different from the temple, of course...I enjoyed the sparkling flowers."

"You mean the fireworks?"

"Oh yes, those too."

"I liked the food," Clay commented thoughtfully. "But the portions were really small. I don't understand how anyone can eat that and be satisfied! In Texas, we'd have twice, maybe three times that fer breakfast!"

"I did not know that there were so many types of cheese." Omi sighed. "I never did get to milk my dear friend Old Bessy."

Clay chuckled. "Old Bessy can be tough on newbies."

There was a short pause.

"I am happy that Rainie found her family again," said Omi quietly.

"Yeah," agreed Clay. "Too bad she's gotta leave 'em agin. We're headin' back to the temple tomorrow mornin'."

"Yes, that is a shame."

Another pause.

"Well, I think we'd better turn in," said Clay, yawning. "'Night, Omi."

"Yes, good night, Clay."

-

The next morning, the Xiaolin dragons bade goodbye to Mr. Boulangere, Mrs. Boulangere, Jean-Paul, Sabrina, and Christelle. They sauntered down the streets of Paris and into the rural area. At last they came to the familiar cornfield and saw a green dragon up ahead.

"Dojo!" they shouted in unison, tearing through the corn to their dragon friend.

When they approached, Dojo greeted them warmly. "Hey guys! How was Paris?"

"Great," they said, climbing on Dojo's back.

"That's it, just 'great'? I left you alone for a week and all you can say is 'great'?"

As they flew through the sky to the temple, Rainie, Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi, and Clay told Dojo all about their Parisian adventure. Dojo was impressed.

"Well, it sounds like you guys had a great time," commented Dojo, "but we need to be getting back to Shen Gong Wu hunting."

Rainie turned and looked at Paris one last time. "Yes," she said, looking back at her friends, who looked back at her. "Eet ees."

END

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I hope yous had fun reading. I know I did; I had as much fun reading it over again as I did writing it! Probably because I like to imagine that I'm in that position, ya know? I might write another one; I dunno. I'm currently working on my One Piece stories...or, rather, trying to finish them. Anyways, c y'all l8er. 


End file.
